1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for mounting a camera module on a substrate such as a printed circuit board, a printed wiring board and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of the information and communication technology industry, various types of portable wireless terminals such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistant always simply called as PDA and so forth. Said terminals are provided with various functions, for example, e-mail reception and transmission, Internet games and text transmission. Beyond the above basic functions, recently, image communication as a new function is introduced. As a result, said various portable wireless terminals are additionally provided with camera modules, correspondingly, electrical connectors are used for connecting with the camera modules are also provided.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030218873 discloses an electrical connector adapted for connecting with a camera module. The electrical connector comprises an insulated housing provided with a plurality of contact channels, a plurality of contacts respectively retained in the contact channels and a shielding member protecting the camera module. The housing is substantially rectangular in shape. Said contact channels are arranged in two rows and extend though the upper and lower surfaces of the housing. The contacts are divided into two groups, and respectively sideward mounted. Each contact has a retentive portion fixed in the contact channel, a contact portion extending upward from the retentive portion and through the upper surface of the housing and a solder portion extending downward from the retentive portion. The shielding member has a first, second, third and fourth vertical shielding portions extending vertically, a bottom shielding portion connecting the first and third side shielding portions and a receiving cavity surrounded by said shielding portions. Each vertical shielding portion has some resilient tabs extending upward for firmly retaining the camera module in the receiving cavity. The first vertical shielding portion symmetrically defines two square holes, and the third vertical shielding portion opposite to the first vertical shielding portion defines a square hole. Said square holes respectively are used for blocking the projections defined by the camera module so that the camera module hardly breaks off the shielding member. However, the solder portions of the contacts extend through the bottom shielding portion of the shielding member to expose out for being soldered on a substrate induce that the solder portions are easily affected by Electro-Magnetic waves produced by other electronic elements. Further, with the tendency toward miniaturizing and lightening portable wireless terminals, it is difficult to secure much space for mounting the camera module. Thus, the distance of the contacts of the electrical connector for accommodating the camera module become smaller and smaller, thus inducing that the contacts also easily suffer from cross-talk interference.
Additionally, in some applications, the electrical connector is required to be mounted on a substrate in sink type in order to make the portable wireless terminal on which the electrical connector is mounted low profile. In this way, the contacts of this connector generally extend sideward beyond the housing and the shielding member to be soldered on the substrate in surface mounted technology. Thus, the contacts are easier to be affected by the electromagnetic interference than that disclosed in US. Patent Publication No. 20030218873.
Therefore, a new connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.